


Earth Angel: Houses of the Holy Retold

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Gen, House of the Holy Spoilers, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe fumbled with the door handle, but the door was locked. Frightened, she yanked at the lock to no avail. It was a mechanical locking mechanism and couldn't be yanked up by hand.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Earth Angel: Houses of the Holy Retold

Chloe smiled faintly as Ron handed her a bouquet of flowers. They were pretty and she sniffed them before heading to the passenger seat where he held the door open for her. "Thanks," she told him softly. It had been five months since she'd fled Smallville, Kansas, Jimmy Olsen, and Clark Kent and found a small apartment in a town called Riverside, Illinois. She'd taken a job waitressing for the time being just to pay the bills and meet people. And it's how she met Ron. 

Three weeks ago he'd come into the diner she worked at for the first time and spent over an hour sitting at one of her tables, drinking coffee and staring at her, looking away when she'd look at him. It had actually been a bit creepy at first. For the next two weeks, he came in every day, and he'd finally, in a quiet voice, asked her to see a movie with him. Part of her had wanted to say no. It wasn't like she was going to marry him or anything, and she couldn't see a reason to say no. He seemed nice, although very shy, and he was kind of cute. Not like Clark Kent. Not like Jimmy, either. Just...nice. 

Now as she'd waited on him to pick her up, she was dreading the date without understanding why. She just wished she had called it off. Too late for that, Sullivan, she thought as she fastened her seatbelt. "So what movie are we gonna see?" she asked, glancing at him sideways. 

Ron was nervous. What he wanted was more than just a movie. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to bolt. "That new action flick?" he said pleasantly to her, though his hands were sweaty with anxiety. Didn't help that he thought he was being followed. 

"Oh, sure." She smiled a bit and looked out the passenger window, holding the flowers in her hands. 

Ron started the engine and put the car into gear. As they pulled into the street, a motion in the rearview mirror made him push harder on the gas. He was being followed. He made several turns, telling Chloe they were going the back way to the theater, trying to lose the person following him in that black car. Fortunately, after a quick right he lost his tailer. He parked the car in the abandoned alley and shut off the engine. And sat back. And breathed. 

"Uh...I haven't been in town that long, but...isn't the movie theater the other way?" she asked, suddenly feeling wary and nervous as she glanced at him. The darkness and silence of the alley made a cold chill wash over her. 

He paused for a long moment and looked at her. It was now or never. He lunged at her, kissing her brutally, not letting her refuse. 

The flowers slipped out of her hands as they went up instinctively to push him away, to push him off her, but he was bigger and stronger and he yanked her closer. A short scream escaped her and she tried to smack him across the face. 

He tried to make her be quiet, but she wouldn't. And he needed her to or else... Pulling out a knife, he held it against her throat with a maniacal look in his eyes. He was sweating like a stuck pig, but if she wasn't going to acquiesce, he'd kill her. 

Chloe felt her heart pounding in her chest as she felt the sharp knife blade pressed against her skin. "Please," she whispered, tears prickling at her eyes. 

Suddenly Ron felt the window shatter behind him and a strong arm grabbing him back. He let go of Chloe long enough to turn around and see a fist hit him in the face, hard.

Dammit, Dean thought, hitting the attacker with all his might. Any doubt of this man being a killer had been wiped away. He was just glad he'd gotten there in time. He pounded into the man's face, beating him into submission.

Chloe fumbled with the door handle, but the door was locked. Frightened, she yanked at the lock to no avail. It was a mechanical locking mechanism and couldn't be yanked up by hand. 

Seeing the terrified blonde trying to open the door, Dean grabbed the unlock button from inside the driver's seat so she could get out. 

She all but tumbled out of the car as soon as the lock sprang up and she shoved the door open, trembling violently as she backed up against the brick wall of the abandoned alley. 

Dean couldn't hold his grasp on the man, who violently pulled away from him and started the car, driving away as fast as humanly possible. He didn't think twice about following him but approached the terrified woman and put his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?" he demanded. 

She looked into the eyes of her savior and nodded wordlessly. 

He felt her tremble violently under his hands and frowned. "You sure you're okay? You got a cell phone?" 

"No, I...my purse is in his car," she whispered, mentally kicking herself. 

Nodding, Dean took her by the hand and started pulling her to the Impala. "Come on," he grunted, "I can't lose him, but I sure as hell ain't leaving you here." 

"You're going after him?" There was surprise and a hint of fear in her voice. 

"Have to," he replied, yanking open the passenger side door and running to the driver's side. "Can't let this scumbag get away." 

She hesitated only a moment before sliding into the passenger seat, still shaken. He was right, of course. 

Roaring into life, the Impala and its passengers took off into the night, hot on the heels of the guy Sam had said was the evil sinner this "angel" said had to die. He didn't know about dying, but Dean really wanted to kick this man's butt.

Though he quickly caught up with him, the guy led him on a wild goose chase, sliding around corners and skidding into places that pushed the Impala to its brink. Dean mostly ignored the small, scared woman in the passenger seat, though when he saw the truck carrying long lead pipes start to skid, her glanced at her and said, "Head down. Now." 

A frightened sound escaping her, Chloe quickly ducked, covering her head with her arms and wincing at the sound of squealing brakes and shattering glass. 

"Holy..." Dean muttered, watching horrified as a stray pipe went flying into the driver's side of the attacker's car, impaling him in his seat. Dean screeched the Impala to a halt and got out, running towards the now sill car, peering into the driver's side and seeing a dead man. The man the angel wanted dead. Some freak accident had done that...

It was a freak accident, wasn't it? he thought. 

Shakily, Chloe climbed out of the car, her eyes widening in horror at the sight. "Oh God," she whispered, feeling sick and numb as she stared. 

Crap. He had completely forgotten about the girl. Dean swirled around and saw her standing by the Impala, holding onto the door as if her legs were about to give out from underneath her. "What are you doing?" he rasped, moving towards her to usher her back into the car. 

Her eyes met his for a split second and she swallowed hard. "Is he..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the question even though she knew the answer. 

He didn't speak, but he somehow knew she already knew the answer to that question. For a moment neither of them spoke. It occurred to him that she was very pretty, her terror notwithstanding. And if he had more time... He pushed the thought of out his head. "Come on, lemme take you to a hospital," he muttered, waiting for her to get back into the car. 

"No." She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"Okay, then let me take you home." There was no way he was leaving her in the middle of the road with this... mess, he thought. 

"What about...?" She waved her hand toward Ron, toward his car and she winced, looking away from it. 

Dean pulled out his cell and dialed 911. "I'm calling it in," he replied, moving to the driver's side, "but we need to get the hell outta here, okay?" 

Nodding wordlessly, she slowly slid back into the passenger seat, her face deathly pale. 

Slamming the door shut, Dean started speaking into the phone about the accident. He knew his phone number was blocked so no one could trace the call, though they had to get moving before emergency picked up on his GPS tracking signal. He made a mental note to correct that issue when he hung up and glanced at the girl. "What's your name?" he asked, trying to sound casual and calm. 

She hesitated a moment, not meeting his eyes as he gazed at her. "Deanna," she whispered, giving him the name she'd been using since she left Smallville. 

Uh huh, he thought, knowing instantly she was lying. "John," he replied, calling himself by one of his own fake names. "Where can I drop you off, Deanna?" 

"I live at 534 Moore Street," she murmured, slowly sitting back in the seat and fastening her seatbelt. 

"Got it," Dean replied, hitting the gas. He remembered the house he and Sam had checked out earlier that day on said street, so he clearly remembered where it was. The silence was tense and overbearing, but that was okay with him. He needed to get back to Sam, anyhow, and find out what had happened during the séance. He was beginning to wonder if his brother really had seen an angel... 

When the car pulled to a stop in front of her apartment, she swallowed hard, feeling dazed as she reached for the door handle. "Thank you for...saving me," she whispered. 

A ghost of a smile touched Dean's lips. "Part of my job," he replied wryly, looking into her troubled green eyes and wishing again he was able to stick around and get to know her a little. 

She bit her lower lip as her hand curled around the handle and opened the door, slowly sliding out. "Bye," she whispered. 

"See ya," Dean replied, his thoughts distracted by what he'd seen, by the I told you so look he'd probably get from Sam if he ever found out what happened. He watched her walk to her door and get safely into the house before putting the Impala into gear and driving off into the night, left alone with only his dark thoughts for company. 

* * *

"So what are you saying, Dean?" Sam whispered, shaking his head in shock. "You think Father Gregory was..." 

"Dude, I don't know, okay?" Dean replied, confused and a little ticked that Sam had coerced a confession out of him. 

He fell silent, looking dazed as he gazed at his brother. 

He ran a frustrated hand through his short, spikey hair. He didn't know what to think and really didn't have any answers. He sat down on the other bed and looked down. "Maybe he was," he finally admitted, more to himself than to his brother. 

A soft knock on the door startled both of them and they looked at each other. "Wonder who that could be," Sam murmured, slowly rising to his feet. 

"If it's the FBI, tell them I've fled the country," Dean muttered, leaning back onto the bed and fishing into his pockets for another quarter. 

Sam snorted softly and headed to the door, pulling it open to find a pretty blonde girl standing there. "Uh...hi. Can I help you?" 

She hesitated a second. "I'm actually...looking for your brother." 

Dean's eyes shot immediately for the door. How the hell had she found him? he wondered. He stood up. "Deanna?" he called, moving towards the door. 

She winced a little, feeling a wave of guilt wash over her momentarily. "Hey." She met his eyes, swallowing hard. Now that she actually saw him in the light she realized he was very handsome. 

He smiled a little at the look in her eyes and leaned against the door jamb. "How did you find me?" he asked, glaring at Sam to get out of the way. 

Sam moved aside, raising his eyebrows. 

"Um...your license plate, actually." Her voice was soft as she gazed at him. 

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Checked out my car, did ya?" he asked, looping a smile at her, though the only thing he could think of was the fact that she might be a Fed. 

"I sorta have a photographic memory." She swallowed hard. "Can I come in?" 

Dean looked at Sam. "Uh, sure," he said, stepping back to let the young woman in. His eyes stayed on his brother, trying to communicate the need to find out if she was the law... and if he needed to get outta Dodge. 

Sam gazed back worriedly, then slowly closed the door behind her as she stepped into the room. 

Chloe looked around uncomfortably, tucking her hands in her pockets. Not one for beating around the bush, she turned to face them. "I know your name's not John." 

Dean blinked in surprise but let his face fall carefully even. Not the time to get angry, he thought. "What if it isn't... Deanna?" he asked, emphasizing her name to convey the fact that he knew she was lying, too. 

She winced a little. "I'm sorry that's not..." She let out a breath, frustrated with herself. She tucked some hair behind her ear and perched on the edge of the table lightly. "My name's Chloe," she admitted in a whisper. 

Dean liked her real name. It matched her, as well: sweet sounding and delicate, yet powerful. He took a deep breath and looked away from her inquisitive yet sad eyes. "I'm Dean, that's Sam." He pointed towards his brother, not looking at her. "You gonna tell me you're a Fed, too?" 

She raised an eyebrow. "I look like a Fed?" she asked with a hint of surprise. 

Sam suppressed a smile from across the room, leaning against the wall. 

"Hell, I've seen shorter, prettier, and weaker ones," he retorted, crossing his arms. 

A dark look passed over her face. "No, I'm not a fed," she said tensely. "But since you're wanted by the FBI, you might wanna think about changing the license plates on your car. It's very easy to track someone down that way," she informed him. 

Sam stared at her with wide eyes, then shifted his gaze to his brother. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Chloe?" he asked, trying to keep the anger from bubbling up. He glanced at Sam and made another mental note to make a fake license plate for future use. 

"I just wanted to say thank you again." 

And just like that, Dean's anger vanished. It wasn't everyday he was thanked by a beautiful woman when it came to life saving. "You're welcome," he replied with a small grin. "Glad you came in person to tell me." 

Her own anger evaporated at the sight of his smile. "It's good to know there are people out there looking after the rest of us." Her voice was soft as she gazed at him. 

Dean glanced at his brother for a moment before turning his eyes back onto her face. "Just part of the job," he replied, his tone light. "Not like I was gonna let that guy hurt you." 

She managed a small faint smile. "I should probably be going." Her voice was soft. "But seriously...you should change your plates, guys." 

Sam looked at his brother once more, wondering who this girl really was. 

Dean took a step towards her but let her walk to the door. "Actually, we have checked our plates," he replied nonchalantly. "They just need to be... updated." He wondered who she was, where she'd come from... and how she knew to run the plates to obtain their information. He saw Sam's glance and rolled his eyes. "Dude, I saved her life tonight, alright?" 

"Thanks to me," he mumbled inaudibly. 

"Considering they're registered under your real name...good idea." She grinned at him, her eyes sparkling a little. 

"Hey, it was Brainiac's idea to keep it registered under my real name," he protested with a dazzling smile, ignoring the look Sam gave him. 

Her smile widened a little more. "Now why do I doubt that?" 

"You tell me," he teased gently, leaning against the island wall that separated the doorway from the rest of the room.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked away. "Get a room, you two," he grumbled. 

Chloe gazed at him, then slowly pulled a card from her pocket. It had her name and cell number on it. She handed it to him. "If you ever need any help with...unusual things...give me a call." She grinned again at his look of shock. 

"What do you know about unusual things?" Dean asked slowly, taking the card from her hand. Their fingers gently brushed, giving him goose bumps. 

Her eyes were bright as she gazed at him intently. "A whole lotta stuff that most people chalk up to myths and legends." 

"Try me," he replied, a lazy smile on his face. She had no idea what she was talking about, he thought. Not with some of the weird shit they'd seen growing up. 

"You're baiting me," she said perceptively, arching an eyebrow. "You think you're the only ones who know something about the paranormal, Mr. Winchester?" 

"No," he stated, shaking his head and refusing to back down, "but I think Sam and I know a little more about hunting and killing the things than most people." 

"Oh I never said I hunted them," she said with a small smirk. "I just said I know a lot." She winked at him and turned for the door. 

"Hey Chloe," Dean whispered, moving away from the wall and gently capturing her by the arm. "There's another way you can thank me." He gazed into those green orbs, illuminated by the outside light streaming into the window, before trailing down to her full mouth. 

"Is that right?" She smiled a bit and moved closer to him, reaching up to touch his face. 

Pulling her to him, Dean bent his head down and gently touched his lips to hers, brushing them softly at first before applying the slightest pressure, giving rather than taking. Why he wanted to erase the horror of the night from her mind he would probably never know, but damned if he wasn't going to try. 

She kissed him back with just the slightest amount of pressure. "Thank you for saving my life, Dean," she said softly, pulling away to gaze into his hazel eyes. 

He sighed regretfully, momentarily getting lost in her eyes as she stared at him. "You're welcome," he whispered, feeling her card in his hand. He lifted it up. "We'll be calling you." 

"Good. I look forward to it." She paused and then turned to look at him once more. "Was it an angel?" 

Slightly unbalanced by her question, Dean could only stare at her for a moment. Then he shrugged. "I don't know, but some kind of good was working tonight." And whatever it was had brought him to her, he thought with a satisfied smile. 

Chloe leaned against the door for a moment, gazing back at him. "Yeah. Something definitely was," she whispered in agreement. 

A secretive, sensual smile crossed his lips. It was all her fault, he thought, watching her stand there like she didn't want to leave, especially since he wanted her to stay. But that was silly. He and Sam were leaving in the morning. "Need a ride home?" he joked, a little awed by her presence. 

She smiled back. "Raincheck. Next time you're in town." She just had a feeling he'd be back. 

Grinning, he replied, "Next time we're in town, I'll call that in." Moving to the door, he opened it for her and stepped back. "Don't get into any trouble, Chloe... Sullivan." He read the card and her last name, smiling to himself. 

She leaned toward him a little, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I like trouble," she whispered, winking at him. Then she slipped out the door and disappeared into the night. 

Dean stood in the open doorway, watching her walk away and smirked. He liked this girl, he decided. Maybe what Sam saw really was an angel, because he'd been led to another one. Only her hair shone like blinding light, and her halo was nestled inside her somewhere.

Reluctantly, he shut the door, though the smile remained on his lips. He could hardly wait for their next visit.


End file.
